nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Twins and Teammates! Kirigakure RP 4-3-14
'Participants:' Kanon, Keiko, Rika 'Roleplay:' KaminaiKaito: -Kanon had been practicing with his Katana all day at his normal spot along the river cutting bamboo chutes. As they fell toward the ground he was quickly trying to strike them one more time in half before they hit the ground. The first try would miss much like anything you try for the first time. His second try was getting a lot closer and nicked a piece of the chute off as it was sent flying across the ground. Kanon would smile a bit as he saw he was getting quite good with the weapon and that soon he would be good enough to easily best people with his blade. Cutting a third one he would swing again and crack it in half, but not get completely through it. However, he had been going at it all day and was growing a bit tired from all of the swinging of the katana. Quickly swinging his katana in a rotation upwards and to his side he would slide the blade into the sheathe and hear a click as it landed back in the wooden slot that he had for it to carry in. Walking away he would head toward the food court. Smelling the sweet dango meatballs he would walk over to the stand and purchase an order for himself. Waiting a few moments he would grab the basket and go sit down as he relaxes into the seat and begins to eat.- LethalTendency: Keiko was walking around silently as she kicked some stones into the river, she looked up and looked around, Keiko had long black hair that covered her eyes if not for the head band she wore. Peeking out over the water and trees were her bright golden eyes that was searchign for something...or someone, she had thought her brother would be near here but looked like she missed him. She turned on her heels and knew exactly where to go to find him though, she knew her brother, if he wasnt training he was eating and that would lead her to the food court. She walked along the dirt path and avoided people like she always did, she wasnt the friendliest whenever it came to people, if she didnt have to talk she didnt, simple as that. She walked to where her brothers favorite shop was and saw him ordering his usual, she walked over and pulled up a chair as she sat down and just stared at him. KaminariKaito: -Seeing his "little" sister, who was actually his twin, come over and sit down in front of him, Kanon would nod to her and offer one of his skewers of meatballs. He then smiles and asks her a few questions. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten yet today? Did you get any training in?" Kanon was always so quick when talking to her because he was slightly worried about how she was advancing in her training. He knew she wasn't exactly the best at training alone, but then again he had always been there with her through the years until now. Silently he would look away a bit still worried about her.- LethalTendency: Keiko nodded back and then reach one of her smaller hands out as she took hold of the skewer and started to eat a piece silently as she listened to her "older" brother speaking to her...asking questions like always. She swallowed her small bite and nodded slightly, "this is the first thing i have eatten today.. and yes i am hungry but this will do. Also i was going to train but..saw you already left so.. i went for a walk instead.." she spoke softly as she looked down as she took another bite. She knew she was beind her brother in training and she never heard the end of it from the villagers, which is why she kept to herself and could care less about what others spoke of. KaminariKaito: -Smiling as he sees her eat something he would lean back in his chair and engulf an entire meatball in his mouth as he begins chewing. A face of pleasure would form and he would sigh ever so slightly as he enjoyed every bite of the meatball. His black hair would rustle a bit on his forehead in the soft summer breeze that was blowing in the warm twilight shine of the sun. Kanon would finish the meatball and look to his sister with his yellow orbs as he says softly. "Yanno just because we're not on the same team dosen't mean you can't come to me for help with training. If could be just like old times..." His hand would move toward his mouth again and another meatball would be popped off of the skewer and into his mouth as he enjoyed the warm and delicious treat one more time.- LethalTendency: Keiko felt the breeze and a small smile tugged at her lips, she enjoyed the outside and enjoyed the sun light. She looked around as she took another bite hearing her brothers words, she didnt know how to respond so she let the idea settle within her mind a while. She could indeed ask him for help, but she wanted to learn by herself... though the best people out there didnt learn by thierself... though it could be done.. She sighed as she swallowed her bite and looked to him, "I know that.. but what kind of a ninja would i be if i had to ask for help.. not a very good one.. and everyone expects me to be as good as you.." she said her voice dropping a bit, "but im not. So... training by myself is better for me.." KaminariKaito: -Kanon would rip the last meatball off of his first skewer in such a force that it ripped in half before disapearing into his mouth one more time. Taking the skewer he would stab it into the table and stand up as he shouts loudly. "Thats non sense! I am a great ninja and I ask for help all of the time!" Kanon didn't even notice that there were other people in the food court let alone that it was filled to the brim. His words would echo over the mumbles of the crowd and scare quite a few people as they stop their meals and stare at Kanon. He would smile widely as he looks around to everyone and blinks a few times. He wasn't really embarassed, but more liked the spotlight of the village. Rubbing the back of his head and smiling a bit as he closes his eyes he would look to his sister and give her a thumbs up for reasurance.- xXMissDamonXx: Rikas eyes shot up as she heard the loud voice come from a few tables over. She stood up with her mouth still full of fried pork. Gulping the food down she noticed the boy she saw the other day, the one who would be her partner or at least one of them. She grabbed her boxed lunch and stepped around some people. Politely asking them to give her space before she dropped down on the bench beside him, not quite paying attention to others she did not know. "HEY!" She re opened the top of her lunch and placed it on the table. "Remember me! Its Rika, the one who watched you hurl that food the other day. A chuckled escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and grabbed a piece of fried pork with her chopsticks and raising it to her mouth to take a bite out of. "I dont remember catching your name?" She said after swallowing the bite she had taken, as is respectful to not talk with ones mouth full. LethalTendency: Keiko stopped mid bite as she looked up through a few strand sof her hair at her brother as he stood up and yelled out right. She sighed inwardly as she looked down, this was what made her different from her brother, he enjoyed the attention and spotligt she...did not. She finished her bite and looked up at him seeing him giving her a thumbs up, she chewed slowly and looked away and at the ground, "sit down..your causing a scene..." she then looked up and her one golden eye that showed widened a bit as she saw a female come and sit beside her brother. She narrowed that one eye as she looked to Kanon, "see...drawing attention is a bad thing.." she muttered, she didnt care if the girl heard it or not as she looked away once more and closed her eyes. She knew her brother was a very big people person, and she had to deal with it all the time, this will be no different... she thinks she remembered her brother speaking of this...team, she shrugged inwardly and just left them to talk as she thouht to herself. KaminariKaito: -Hearing all the people sort of go back to whatever it was they had been talking about, Kanon would shrug. His sister's voice would fall on deaf ears as e laughs a bit and then hears someone plop down beside him. His immediate reaction would be to kill it, but as he heard the name Rika he would calm down and nod to her a bit saying. "Oh, you saw that... Yeah not my finest hour. My name is Kanon by the way and yeah I guess we're teammates now. Is there anything you want to know about me because I have lots of questions about you!" Kanon would sit back down with the new girl and stare almost intently at her and he rests his head on his left hand and sits on the bench with one leg on each side.- xXMissDamonXx: Rika noticed this boy had extreme enthusiasm and that actually comforted her. Now seeing he wouldnt be all pencil pushy and nerdy like that one Uchiha in the village. She nodded her head to his question and looked at him with full attention. "Okay so Uhm Kannon. How old are you?" She instantly regretted her choice, it was dumb in the first place since most all went to become genin at 12. But she was one of the few that waited till 13, that or some failed. She quickly tried to redo her question. "No wait! Whats your favourite hobby! Or uhm Interests? Books?" She ended up asking more than one question which she had only planned on. Rika thought she came off as a bit needy of answers or maybe a bit awkward and weird. Which didnt usually happen, but the boy in front of her was deffinetely a cute one. She quickly hid her eyes in her hands at her weird ways of talking. 'Why is it so hard talking to boys my age.' She thought to herself, since any other age she did just fine. LethalTendency: Keiko turned her head as she watched dumbfounded by this girl, she raised a brow and looked to Kanon then shook her head, "unbelieveable..." she stated simple as she stood up and turned her back tossing her skwer over her shoulder as it landed stuck in the table between them as she walked to the line to grab herself some food. KaminariKaito: -Kanon would laugh a bit as the girl actually kind of was acting like he had been earlier. His immediate answer for her questions were as follows. "I'm 12. I like to practice with my katana and eat this yummy dango! I enjoy a lot of training to keep myself in tip top shape, but I also don't mind a nice relaxing soak in the hot springs." Kanon would smile and then immdedately say. "Your turn!" His voice was loud but not annoying. It was more of an excited sound and was indeed a good thing to hear. Kanon would wait for her to respond as he stares back at her. The sunlight would glint off of his yellow eyes and make them sort of glow as he smiled a bit waiting still. Once this happened his black hair would flow wildly across the top of his head. The soft locks would sway back and forth in the warm summer breeze as he sat there with his chin on his hand and waiting for her to say something back."- xXMissDamonXx : Rika sat there for a long while, staring into his golden eyes. His hair drifting easily with the wind while she merely blinked. "Everything you said.... Answers all of my answers.." She smiled almost dreamily as her pale face tinted over with a pink colour. Her deep purple eyes which matched her dark purple tinted, raven hair. "U-Uh other than the age.. Im actually 13... And i just recently got this." She let her hand drop on the top of her hilt as she wobbed it a bit. If he would look too closely he could see down her Hakami and see her very pale middrift. "But if youre my teammate im sure we can practice sometime!.. H-heh." She chuckled nervously and blew a strand of hair out of her face. LethalTendency: Keiko soon returns as she growls in her throat hearing the girl, she narrowed her eyes and dropped her food on the table where she made a loud enough noise to knock them out of the day dreaming scene, people turning thier heads at the loud noice again, "He...has plans to train with me..." she stated bluntly as she sat down on her spot and stared at the girl, her one eye showing was narrowed once more. She picked up a piece of meat and bit into it, "and no...your not invited... Rika was it?" she asked as she finished that bite she took. KaminariKaito: -As he looks toward the girl a bit he would hear a loud thud and look back across the bench. There sat food and his sister was standing above it. Once he saw this he would motion toward her and say to Rika. "Oh. Rika! This is my sister Keiko. Keiko this is my new teammate Rika! You two should get along as I'll be spending a lot of time with the both of you now. His only thoughts now were if he could get some training in tomorrow or if he would be busy with teaching his sister about being a ninja. Maybe he would practice with her. Kanon doing so had completely missed the shimmer of middrift that he was supposed to see and was even more so completely oblivious to the fact that this girl was blushing over him. He simply thought her face was red because she was getting warm, or maybe she had been in the sun a bit too long. Truthfully he had barely noticed at all.- xXMissDamonXx: Rika grinned at the girl, regardless of her statement. She actually didn't care much if she got to make that practice or another. As long as she got to spend time with him and maybe learn some new moves, it would be alright. Now knowing it was his sister however, she thought she might let them do their thing that day. "Sorry I don't want to interrupt on a family training session." She shook her head as she stood up, handing a piece of paper she managed to right on without looking during the chat. It had her house number on it, and writing "Come visit for some Dango sometime. Papa makes the best." She bowed to the boy and then back at his sister. Please have a great day the both of you, but i forgot that papa wanted me to gather some things! Bye!" She waved a little before running off. LethalTendency: Keiko watched the female stand up and run off, she eyed the paper and huffed a bit, "...nothing but a bother.." she stated simply as she started to eat slowly then stopped and pushed it to her brother, "im no longer hungry.." she said as she stood up and watched to where the girl ran off too, "she dont really have to train with you does she?" KaminariKaito: -Kanon would wave to Rika as she took off toward her home saying aloud. "Bye! Have a good night!" He would then turn back to his sister and chuckle a bit to her statement. Standing up he would grab the food and begin to walk into the sunset toward their home as he waves for her to come with him and says softly smiling. "Come on. Mom will be happy to see us after a long day away from home." As he walked he would pick at the food and eat it as he walked with her all the way home.- LethalTendency: Keiko smiled a bit, she wasnt a people person but her mother was the best, and she loved her fully. She stood up and ran after her brother as she nudged him abit before running off, chasing the sunset as she went home for the night after the long day she had. 'End Results:' Kanon and Keiko met Rika and Rika developed a crush on Kanon. Kanon remained oblivious. The twins bonded.